Où comment elle but avec un inconnu
by Hikaru Chesire
Summary: Dur journée ?" "On peut dire ça comme ça." Gabriel se tenait assise sur un des tabouret du bar, elle était heureuse, sa prime venait d'augmenter de quarante mille Berries et en plus ils n'étaient plus qu'a une dizaine d'île de Sabondy.' Pour ma Lisen


Ce texte et pour toi Lisen, bien sûr il n'exprime pas mon affection que j'ai pour toi et il ne parle pas de ton couple préféré mais juste : Joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis désolé pour toute les fautes !

* * *

_Les Apples boivent... et Gabriel se fait lire l'avenir._

Sûr une île totalement inconnu, les Apples discutaient tout en buvant des choppes de bière-sauf pour Angel qui lui avait eu le droit à un jus de fruit.

Gabriel se tenait assise sur un des tabouret du bar, elle était heureuse, sa prime venait d'augmenter de quarante mille Berries et en plus ils n'étaient plus qu'a une dizaine d'île de Sabondy.

En cette belle soirée elle ne portait pas son bracelet en granit marin. Au cas où...

« Gabi ! Tu viens ? »

Sa chanteuse devait être bourré vue que ses joues avait prit une teinte de rouge et que son jumeau la tenait de façons à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas.

« J'arrive. »

La bleue se leva paya la note et sorti de la taverne. L'équipage avait prévue d'aller à la fête foraine qui avait lieux.

Tous montèrent dans un grand huit, ils firent toute les attraction à sensation forte. Finalement Keiko vit un stand :

« Les gars, il y a un lisseur de bonne aventure ! On y va ?

-Keiko, commença Jun, je pence que c'est une arnaque.

-Mais non ! Allons y. »

Gabriel sourit puis suivit tous ses compagnons devant l'officine. Une jeune femme au cheveux noir lui allant à jusqu'au hanche, une peu chocolat. Elle leur sourit mais fixait surtout Gabriel de ses yeux doré, elle demanda d'une voie envoûtante :

« Qui commence ? »

Keiko leva la main et s'assit sur la caisse devant la liseuse, toute sourire qui lui prit la main. Aussitôt les yeux la femme se révulsèrent, elle dit très rapidement :

« Dans quelque mois vous allez perdre une personne très chère qui risque ne pas vous ruinerez la santé à essayais. »

Les yeux de la femme à la peau chocolat redevinrent normaux, Keiko l'interrogea :

« C'est tout ?!

-Oui. Votre esprit n'est pas assez tachée.

-Tachée ?

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. »

Plusieurs passèrent mais elle ne leur dirent pas des choses assez intéressante et détaillé. Ce fut au tours de Gabriel qui leva les mains et déclara :

« Non, non ! Je ne crois pas en ses choses.

-Votre esprit est je pence le plus tachée, je pence que ma prédiction sera fascinante !

-OK. »

À son tour elle s'assit sur la caisse, lui tendit sa main et les yeux de la noiraude se retournèrent :

« Vous allez rencontrer une personne très importante, il vous aidera dans plusieurs de vos choix. Finalement vous tomberez enceinte de lui, vous hésiterais entre les prénom Arthur et Haru. Vous souhaiterez une fille. Et je pence que votre rêve ne se réalisera pas si vous ne faite pas les bons choix. »

Après plusieurs minutes, Apples retira sa main. Le visage rouge, dégoutté de temps de détails sur sa vie auquel elle avait fait une croix dessus.

Gabriel partit en courant laissant ses amies seule. Elle retourna dans le bar où ils étaient tous une heures auparavant. La bleue commanda un verre d'alcool de pomme, elle était seule dans la taverne mais elle entendit -alors qu'elle prenait son cinquième verre- des bruits de pas. Apples n'eut pas de se retourner qu'un homme s'assit à coter d'elle, le barman le regarda et le nouvel arrivant annonça :

« Saké. »

La capitaine lui jeta un coup d'œil il était de taille moyenne et très mince, ses cheveux noir semblait mal entretenu, sa peau était bronzé. Il possédait de magnifique yeux gris légèrement cerné. Par contre ses vêtement était originaux car son jean tacheté devait être unique, et son t-shirt noir couvrait ses bras.

Voyant qu'on l'observait il demanda :

« Dur journée ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Trafalgar Law.

-Apples Gabriel, enchanté.

-Je vous offre un verre ?

-Je veut bien. Tutoyer-moi. »

Le barman leur apportèrent la commande, Gabriel et Law trinquèrent tout les deux avant de boire. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à se que le matisse demande :

« Depuis quand vous êtes pirate Miss Apples ?

-Un peu plus de six mois... Tu ne l'es pas ?

-Pas encore. Disons que j'attends le bon moment.

-Je te comprend. »

Finalement le futur pirate paya leur commande puis demanda une chambre. Les deux adulte montèrent à l'étage et une fois là-haut les mains devinrent pressé.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, et, pour la première fois Gabriel eut une relation sexuelle sans sentiment. Juste un coup d'un soir.

Le lendemain Law n'étaient plus là.

* * *

Merci de l'avoir lu, j'espère que vous me direz se que vous en pensez !


End file.
